


Creaking Floor

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 50 First Hamburger Dates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo





	Creaking Floor

They had to go somewhere no one would find them. That was the key. Yes, Mr. Gold was convince of this. If they couldn’t find them, then no interruption would happen. That was it, that had to be it.

The library was closed, as was his shop, thought he left the door unlock, tired of having to replaced the lock. He had a picnic basket already, full with Granny’s hamburgers and thermos of her iced tea, a little spell would keep everything fresh and at its needed temperature. Belle didn’t need to know about that one. 

He had met her in front of the diner and quickly usher her into his car, driving them away before Swan or The Charmings, or the she-wolf could get to them. The old caddy could only them so far tho, poor thing was not made to go into the woods, but the walk wasn’t far, thankfully.

"We are not going to the well, are we?" Belle held on his hand with one hand, her other busy holding the basket. 

"You think me so crude as to take you there?" He chuckled. “Don’t worry, we won’t go any where near the well."

They walked deeper into the forest, comfortable in their silence as he pulled her into a little dance every once in a while, twirling her until her skirts flitted along her knees. With the snow melting around them, the ground was muddier then usual, but they manage to keep their steps steady. It was quiet and pleasant  perhaps not perfected yet, but if they could get through one date, perhaps they would find the right mixture, the right topics to speak of. 

Coming up to a large tree, he smiled at her confusion as he pointed upwards. There stood an old deer blind. Long forgotten by almost anyone, but perhaps a long-dead sheriff. 

"You really want us hidden from everyone, don’t you?" Belle chuckled and smiled. “I think we can have a picnic under the tree instead. It doesn’t look too safe up there."

"I assure you, it is, I checked it a week ago." Gold smiled. 

"Can you even get up there?" She frowned. “That was along walk."

"I can. Now…ladies first." He motion towards the rope stairs, and blink in confusion when he was given a mild glare back. “What?"

"I think not."

"What? Why?" He puzzled.

"I am wearing a skirt." 

"What does th-…oh." Gold chuckled and gave as innocent smile as he could with the images that now plagued his mind. “I…did not think."

"I am sure…" Belle spoke with an air of disbelief, but he let it slide, he probably would had offered the same even if he had notice. 

Taking the basket, he used the strap to keep his cane secured, and climbed up the stairs with ease. Well, not ease, his leg was killing him, but he would just deal with it until he could get home. Once at the top, he quirked an eyebrow down at Belle, who had been closely following him. “Enjoying the show, dearie?"

"Very much."

"Minx." He smirked and stepped into the small little structure, putting down the basket between the two chairs. The floor creaked under his steps and under his weight as he took a seat, funny, it hadn’t done that last week. He smiled at Belle, none the less, as she took her own seat on the other chair. Their knees were touching, but more bothersome then cute. Shifting his weight, he scrapped his chair back.

_CRACK!_

He couldn’t had blinked for more then a second before he suddenly found the floor give away from under him and his arms scrambling to keep him in the deer blind. as his legs dangled down in the gaping hole. He had heard someone scream, but couldn’t be sure if it had been him or Belle. Her hands were twisted into the shoulders of his suit jacket, but he highly doubt she could bring him up. Gold tried to clear his head out of it’s blind panic, yes, he had dangling 20 feet off the ground, but panicking was still not an option. 

He tried to take a deep breath, but the splintering wood the made up the floor his hands and arms were clinging to was pressing against his chest. 

"Rum…Rum!" His attention snapped up to Belle. “Can you pull yourself up?" 

Her hands were still on his shoulders, pulling upwards, but they were in no position for her to assist in much but perhaps fall herself.  "No…no…I can’t..but…I.." He looked downward and wished he hadn’t. “I can…." He looked back up, focusing in the blue of Belle’s eyes. “I think I can use a spell to get me down. Just..need to concentrate." 

Concentration was always key in storybrooke, or a strong emotion that wasn’t panic, if not, magick ran rampant. A simple teleporting spell could finish with his legs across town and the rest of him staying hanging from the deer blind. Perhaps it would be simpler to make Regina appear under him. No, that wouldn’t do, the Charmings would be a much cushier and larger drop zone. He should perhaps not tell Belle any of his current thoughts  It wouldn’t do to make her worry or mad. Looking back up at Belle, she was being very good at keeping quiet, even thought he had not ask for it. 

He gave her a little reassuring smile as he summoned the magic to flow through his body, and in a small cloud of purple smoke, he disappeared. He blinked a few times when he appeared in the middle of the street, just a few feet from the storybrooke sign. "…………………….Fuck."

By the time he got back to the deer blind, with a branch as a walking stick, Belle had long eaten all the contents of the picnic basket and was less then in a agreeable mood. He couldn’t blame her. She had gone into a fritz when he disappeared, but was no where to be found. Perhaps he should have her acquire a cellphone, even if this never happen again. 

Least to be said, this date was ruin…by him. 


End file.
